Struggling to Survive
by Nathaira Mica
Summary: Okay, So this is basically a fanfic about Half!Vampire Ivan Braginski and how he handles the every day life of being a Halfling. He meets many people along the way, Like Natalia, his werewolf friend who he grew up with. There is a bunch of pairings but they all involve Ivan so I hope you enjoy. Oh and this is an AU.


The weather was always cold in Russia, the sky always grey with clouds that covered the sun. It made him cold, it made him sad, it made him wish for warmth. He craved the warmth of another person. He couldn't have that though.. After all, he was half human and half vampire. A supernatural creature of which fed on the life force of humans and struck fear into their very being.

Ivan was a bastard among the other vampires, a disgrace to the rest of the clan. A child of a vampire father and a human mother, things like that shouldn't happen. Children such as him should not exist. He wasn't taken seriously and everyone treated him like dirt, he wasn't accepted by the clan. Though he was a bastard child he was still part of the clan, though they hated him, they protected him, and for that.. He was thankful.

In an abandoned building, on the outskirts of a busy Russian city, Ivan lay on a worn out mattress with a thin quilt covering him, he was more that cold, he was freezing. He shivered and hugged himself in a petty attempt to keep him warm. As the air around him cooled his breath and made it visible to see, he let out a loud sigh. Ivan couldn't keep living like this, he had to find somewhere warm to sleep. He sat up on the thin mattress and rubbed his tired violet eyes, another day in this pathetic existence. As he was getting up Ivan heard a clatter and a bump, he turned his eyes to the window which was the source of where the sound had came from. He blinked and saw a very familiar person, he stood and dusted himself off. "Natalia.. What are you doing here?" He asked, his Russian accent thick. The young woman smiled as she stood up, "I brought you some food." She said as she held up two plastic bags filled with food, Ivan frowned, Natalia was always taking care of him, it wasn't right that she had to do that. "Natalia, you shouldn't have... I'm not worth it." He looked down at his feet as he said this with a small voice, to this the Belarussian girl shook her head and set down the bags, quickly moving over and hugging his arm, "Don't you dare say that, I'll look after you, no matter what." She smiled at him with sparkling eyes that shone like stars. Ivan let a small smile drift across his face. "Just this once." He said, nodding lightly as he walked over to the kitchen, picking up the bags and putting them on the old counter. Ivan wasn't like other vampires, as well as the life force of humans, he needed normal human food to keep him going, it was one of the many things that were different about him and the other vampires.

Across the room Natalia was playing with his adorable little beast servant, Spud. Ivan was never sure why he called it that.. Maybe it was because his beast servant enjoyed eating potatoes. "Natalia, you and spud always get along so well." He said cheerily as he prepared the food, to this Natalia smiled at him. "Well, I guess that is because I am a werewolf." She reminded the Russian boy as she walked over to him, spud bounding behind her. Ivan shrugged, figuring that she was probably right about that. He sighed, he didn't have a working oven or fridge so all Natalia bought was things for making sandwiches, he didn't mind, but he thought it would be nice to eat something hot for once. That was when Natalia spoke. "Ivan.. Don't you think you should come back and live with me?... Or at least find a better place to live.. Its so cold here.. I'm worried you will freeze to death." Ivan smiled, as much as he enjoyed her company, he didn't want to go back to live with her and her family, he wanted to be independent. But.. Moving somewhere else sounded nice.. When his parents died they left him behind a large sum of money which Natalia's parents kept safe for him. "Well... There is this small house that I saw a while ago..." He said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully, Natalia brightened up and nodded. "You should live there then!" She nodded excitedly, if she was in her wolf form she would probably be wagging her tail right about now, to this the Russian boy chuckled and pat her on the head. "It would be too much hassle for your Papo." He smiled sadly, as nice as that sounded, he didn't want to bother Natalia's parents more than he already had. Natalia shook her head. "nonsense!" She shouted loudly, moving from beneath his hand and putting her own on his shoulders, shaking him lightly. "I won't let you live in this place any longer. My dad can sort this out in a matter of days, please let me help you even if it is just this." She practically begged him, it took a while but eventually he nodded. "Fine." He said quickly to get her to stop shaking him. "But only because you insist." He added and Natalia nodded happily, quickly moving to the window. "I'll go ask Papo now!" She climbed out the window and disappeared as fast as she had appeared.

Ivan let out a sigh and stared at Spud. "What am I going to do with her." He smiled gently and threw some meat to his beloved Spud, who ate it up quite quickly.


End file.
